The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses, such as, but not limited to, beds, cots, stretchers, recliners, chairs, operating tables, and the like; and more particularly to an exit alerting feature and/or scale feature of the person support apparatus.
Person support apparatuses often include an exit detection system and/or a scale system. The exit detection system issues an alert when it is armed and the occupant of the person support apparatus subsequently exits the person support apparatus. The scale system measures the weight of an occupant of the person support apparatus. Many times, the exit detection system and/or scale system utilize common components, such as a plurality of load cells that detect the weight of the occupant of the person support apparatus.